


kiku's gift for Haru

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack Relationships, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Poor Takeru, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 17 year old Kiku Kamishirakawa give 15 year old ai Haru a special "gift" that benefit both of them.    contains Haru x Kiku  and contains  sex.  This is a au fanfic.  sorry for errors. I don't own vrains.
Relationships: kamishirakawa kiku/Haru





	kiku's gift for Haru

17 year old Kiku Kamishirakawa wanted to give something to 15 year old ai Haru as a gift because she knew He never got to enjoy things much since He was ignored by most people. While she was thinking about Haru, she got these feelings for him she never fell for him. She knew she need to talk to him. Kiku called Haru on her phone. Haru answered the call. Kiku said " I need to speak you at my place.". Haru said " I am coming. " as he hung up. Kiku said with a blush " he's coming". Haru said " I here now. I use my ai tech to get here quick.". Kiku smiled. They was both in Kiku

Haru said " what do you want, Kiku?". Kiku said " I wanted to give a gift of pleasure , which will help me and you.". Haru said in his cute and confused tone " what is it, can you show me?". Kiku said " yes" in a tone Haru never heard of before. Kiku walks towards Haru in a lustful way . Haru was blushing hard. Kiku went to Haru's lips and kissed him on the lips. Haru said " was that the gift? It felt good. " while kissing her back. Kiku said " this is the only beginning" in her lustful voice as her hands lowered down to Haru's pants. Kiku's hands was trying to undo Haru's belt. Haru said in a lustful voice" that feels so good. Let's me help you". Haru helped kiku to undo his belt. Kiku said in lustful voice " Haru, I need this" as she rubbed Haru's private areas. Haru moaned " yes, Kiku. It feels so good. ". Kiku said while moaning " it's so big" as she took off her shirt and bra. Haru was now to staring at her boobs. Haru knew they was nice. Kiku rubbed her boobs against Haru's body while kissing him again and pushing him gently to the bed. Haru said " I can't hold it any longer." as he took his shirt and pants.

She stared at Haru's body and she enjoyed it. Haru and Kiku got on the bed with Kiku on the top and Haru on the bottom. Kiku said " here is the entire gift" as she got naked. Haru said " you are very sexy " in his lustful voice. Kiku pulled Haru's underwear down to see a 5 inch penis. Haru placed his penis in her vagina. Kiku moaned and said " That feels so good. I love you, Haru". Haru moaned " I love you too, Kiku. you are thic.". Haru and kiku continued love making and sex for 30 more minutes until they heard a voice enter the room. Takeru said "kiku, can you help me with my..." then he saw something he was not ready for. Kiku and Haru said " He caught us. we forget to lock the door." while getting dressed. Takeru asked " I help this is a prank by you two, do you two have sex?". Haru and kiku said "yes". Takeru said " well I have to go" while running away trying to get that sex scene he just saw. Takeru was shocked that Haru took his girl.

Meanwhile at Kiku's room, Kiku said " I have to take a shower. want to have a shower sex?" with a winking at Haru in a sexual way. Haru said "yes" while they went into the shower to have more sex. Haru and kiku said " This is the best gift ever.".


End file.
